


Slumber Party

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Branch tells Poppy he wants to throw a party. She loses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I come with another fic! I'm so happy! I must warn you, though: In this fic everyone is a shipper, I complete my Eskimo kisses head-canon, and also, there’s a reference from a Dreamworks video "Troll 2 Troll: Mousse or Gel".
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Poppy was a dutiful queen. Now that they were living in Bergen Town, new rules had to be made, and each and every single one of her decrees was a perfectly colorful scrapbook.

Recently, she had been working in some rules to prevent accidents in the Parties that the trolls shared with the Bergens.

“What happens if one of us gets stepped on?” Branch had pointed out the day before. And Poppy had to admit, even being careful accidents did happen. So now, she was working on a scrapbook with some party rules and a copy to get to King Gristle in their next meeting. She also told Branch she would be bringing up the subject of building some paths for the trolls to walk safely and faster through the Town at the reunion.

She still remembered the face Branch made when the word “safely” left her mouth. He looked so proud that she felt warm and giddy inside. And since working on scrapbooks was her second nature, it left her mind free time to wander. She realized that Branch made her want to be a better Troll, a better person. Branch was good for her because he inspired her.

She giggled a little and wondered how was he holding up. Now that she had to make extra time to lead the Trolls in all the “official matters” that her father used to attend, she had to ask for his help replacing her now and then in the Troll Day Care. In a turn of events, he was good with kids.

Children seemed to find him entertaining, with all his stories of survival in the wild and even if it wasn’t scrapbooking, years of living by himself underground made him quite crafty with other stuff, so he was always coming up with all sort of useful activities to entertain the kids. Not to mention, if he sang, even the most hyperactive of kids stopped to listen.

Finishing her work, she closed the book and handed it to Smidge, who was outside with other members of the Snack Pack, who would be attending the meeting with her. She was carrying a picnic basket with her when she headed to the Troll Day Care and since there were still a few minutes before the workday ended, she stopped by the door to watch Branch submerged in a story he was telling the kids.

Poppy smiled softly at the sight. The kids were drinking in every word, whispering a comment now and then between them. Finally, Branch dismissed the class and the children began to stand up and gather their things.

“Um, Mr. Branch,” said a young boy tapping the older Troll’s arm before Poppy could enter the classroom. “When you marry Queen Poppy, can I watch over your kid and tell them stories like you do with us?”

Branch swallowed his own tongue. He didn’t even know where to start to be embarrassed. Probably with the certainty of the child saying “When” instead of “if.”

He had no idea how to respond, so he opted to just give the kid the answer he was expecting.

“S-sure” his voice sounded strangled.

“Queen Poppy!” exclaimed a little girl, and soon all of the class was gathering around her and telling her how the day went with Branch in charge. Poppy let herself be distracted with the kids hoping no one would notice her pinker cheeks.

When the children finally went their way, Poppy turned to Branch.

“Lunch?” she asked, lifting the picnic basket. Branch smiled.

“Sure,” he said, and both walked to a tranquil spot on the tree so they could enjoy their food. Bridget had even cooked a Troll sized pizza for them and Poppy was dying to have a bite. Halfway through their meal, Branch cleared his throat.

“Er, Poppy?” he started.

“Hm?”

“I wanted to ask you a favor”

“Sure thing, Branch!” she agreed happily “What is it about?”

Branch took his time to answer, munching his food thoughtfully and swallowing slowly. He then decided that it was best to just throw the bomb.

“I want to throw a party and I need your help.”

There were a few moments of silence before Poppy jumped from where she sat and embraced him, landing on his lap.

“Ohmigosh, Branch! I’m so excited! Your first party! I’ll help you with the invitations, and Satin and Chenille can make us new outfits and DJ Suki would love to be in charge of the music, Diamond Guy can prepare some games and Biggie can bake some snacks and oh, I’m just so excited!” She was speaking so fast, that all of her speech seemed like a long single word. “YOUR FIRST PARTY THROWN BY YOURSELF!” she exclaimed, and in an impromptu action, she grabbed his cheeks and rubbed her nose with his.

When the gesture sank in, they both froze and blushed. Poppy realized she was on top of him and got off of him quickly to sit by his side. She laughed awkwardly. Eskimo kisses were not a kiss on the lips but were a close second in Troll culture. They both knew they loved each other, but were taking things calmly. She didn’t know if she screwed up. Branch didn’t seem to mind, though.

“What kind of party you want to throw?” she asked then, diverting the subject before she did something (else) stupid.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know yet. I was hoping you could help me out with ideas.”

Since Branch wasn’t too fond of long periods of time with loud music or crowds got on his nerves after the first three hours, they opted for a slumber party at his place with the Snack Pack.

So three days later, when the sun was low in the sky painting it orange, Poppy and Branch were arranging the last details before the others arrived. They were already in matching PJs, courtesy of Satin and Chenille. He had blindly agreed to wear anything the twins designed, and it turned out, it was a matching set with Poppy’s. He had started to think that everybody could read his emotions like they were written on his face and it made him scream internally.

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive and soon enough, the party started. They decorated matching pillowcases to remember the event and even played scavenger hunt where they had to find little gifts. But of course, the more fun came when they started the hair makeovers. Poppy finally got her way and did Branch’s hair several times using mousse, gel, and accessories.

Of course, they just had to take a group picture, and Poppy promised to make everyone a special frame for it. And finally, it was time to karaoke! They sang in groups, duets, trios and solos. They improvised choreographies and even Mr. Dinkles was out of breath after the final number.

After what seemed of hours and hours of fun, finally everybody was exhausted, so opted to crash their pillows and went to sleep.

Poppy was lying on a sleeping bag next to Branch, lips still smiling and heart content. She turned to her side to see him. He had his eyes closed but she knew he still hadn’t fallen asleep. She also knew he had done the whole party thing, at least partly, for her.

He was making an effort to reincorporate to society and to embrace his inner Troll. She realized that perhaps, she inspired him to be a better person too, and her chest grew giddy and warm with contained excitement that she just had to scoop closer to him.

He opened his eyes and saw her cuddling to his chest. His heart did a small flip he hoped she couldn’t feel. He felt her hands gripping his shirt and her cheek resting on his shoulder before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Poppy?” he whispered into her hair, wrapping her shoulders tentatively with one of his arms.

“Thank you, Branch.” She whispered back.

In the darkness, he lifted and eyebrow.

“For what?”

“For trying,” she said.

She felt him smile against her forehead and decided that this, _this_ was her happiest place in the world. He brushed one of the braids in her head that he had put there and held her close to him. This was his favorite, happiest place in the world too. 


End file.
